dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkclaw
The dark lord of sharpteeth, Darkclaw is the manifestation of pure evil. He lead a bloody war fifty years prior to the events of The Rise Of Darkclaw, where he lead a massive army of deadly sharpteeth and dark creatures. He lead the war alongside Sharptooth(the one that killed Littlefoot's mother), Redclaw, and their father. However, the lone dinosaur, the leader of resistance killed Redclaw and Sharptooth's father and Redclaw and Sharptooth fled. He was severly injured and was forced to call off. His most loyal supporters followed him into hiding. He was basically the Darth Vader or Lord Voldemort of dinosaurs. He killed for pleasure and satisfaction. A group called the resistance was formed during this First Dinosaur War. After escaping, he plotted the Second Dinosaur War, a war that was fought after he seemingly killed Chomper, the strongest sharptooth at the time. More will be revealed later. He lead an invasion into the Great Valley, and the Second Dinosaur war began. Early Life To be revealed.﻿ First Dinosaur War View Main Article: First Dinosaur War It was when he was 38, that Darkclaw began assembling an army capable of conquering the world. It was made of sharpteeth, Fast-biters, Bladebacks, Sailbacks, and even Sharptooth and Redclaw. The war lasted ten years and was a terrible blow to the dinosaur world. In the first three years, the sharpteeth were unstoppable and captured a quarter of the pangea by then. However, herds of leafeaters banded together and began to drive Darkclaw back. He ambushed them at a canyon, where he lost many forces due to the herbivores fighting there. Eventually, he recruited thousands to his cause and made a bloody assault on the mysterious beyond, while his forces captured most of the northern piece of pangea, he was unaware that the herbivores were strong. Believing the herbivores to be recovering from their heavy losses, Darkclaw sent his forces charging into the Great Valley area, the herbivores however, assembled their entire army their, and eradicated the small taskforce. Darkclaw, angered sent Sharptooth and 230+ sharpteeth to the mysterious beyond. They killed off most of the residents there. Believing himself to have won, he assembled his army to attack the herbivores, accept they fought hard in the battle. Darkclaw killed about 150 until renegade sharpteeth, migrating herds, and resistance fighters banded together and drove the sharpteeth into retreat. After that, the herbivores killed off all sharpteeth who participated in his army. Hatchling sharpteeth were also killed. Darkclaw escaped seriously injured but grew in power for fourty years, before attacking again, in thee second dinosaur war. Author's Comments ﻿ *Darkclaw was originally intended to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex and father of Redclaw and Sharptooth, but to give a little sympathy to spinosaurus fans, I made him a Spinosaurus because of Jurassic Park III, Monsters Ressurected (Mega Beasts), and just for a cool villain. *Darkclaw was also inspired by J.K. Rowling's villain,Lord Voldemort. His dark personality and amazing almost super natural skill is highly because of him. *Darkclaw was a friend of Sharptooth and Redclaw's. *His name was inspired by a fanfiction. *Dynamosaurus Imperius, the creator, see's him as a dinosaur version of Lord Voldemort. *The avatar for Dynamosaurus Imperius is Darkclaw. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:The Rise Of Darkclaw